The invention pertains to the general field of multiple computer monitors and more particularly to a multiple-access computer monitoring system which allows access to multiple displays simultaneously or independent of one another.
As computers have progressed to their widespread use of today, so have the number of and types of hardware and software available for use in computers. There are now programs available for almost every business application, as well as, many others devoted to such topics as gardening and musical instrument instruction. Also, the number of computer games available alone is staggering.
In order to keep up with many of the advancements, especially in software graphics and storage capacity, computers have become more and more powerful and faster. This increased power and speed is, of course, a welcome addition but, unfortunately there are still some problems that plague computer users.
One of the most common problems is that a person is generally only able to view one portion of a program at one time. Microsoft(copyright) attempted to remedy this situation with the introduction of its Windows(copyright)xe2x80x94based programs. The concept of windows was to allow a user to xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d different windows within a program. The screen would display a series of prompts and a user would use his/her keyboard or mouse to highlight a particular prompt, thereby opening that window. Whenever a different window was to be opened another prompt was highlighted and the new window was then superimposed over the existing window. Even though a user could manipulate the size and location of many of the windows, it still remained a problem of being able to maintain multiple open windows, that could all be accessed and used, on a single monitor.
There are many reasons why a user would want the ability to have various different applications of a single, or even multiple programs, at his/her disposal for immediate simultaneous viewing. A simple example would be for a person to call up a help menu while still viewing the part of the program that is presenting a problem. Another example is that with all of the available programs it would be very convenient to utilize a group of programs in which all are directed to the same subject, but with each possessing some unique qualities each their own. To be able to compare, analyze and utilize these programs simultaneously would greatly benefit anyone using them.
There have been efforts to solve this problem in the past, but, as results have shown, the only way to truly solve this problem is to provide a computer with separate, multiple, independent monitors, which, nevertheless are capable of also functioning as a single, modular unit.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. Patents are considered related:
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,301 patent discloses a method and apparatus for controlling two or more video display devices using a single display controller, wherein the display devices require different control data. The display control parameters are stored in a memory and, when the controller is to be switched from one display to another, the parameters are read from the memory into a substitution device. The substitution device receives modification control signals which depend on the newly selected display device and modifies the display control parameters before re-programming the display controller. The display controller then contains the parameters as appropriately modified for the currently controlled display device. The operator can switch from one monitor to another by generating an appropriate control signal.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,621 patent discloses an interactive visual communications system consisting if a number of similar terminals linked together by narrow band communications links. Each terminal consists of visual display apparatus having a display and a display generator, an input interactive device for providing input instructions which are converted to graphic task instructions at the terminal, a processor for processing such graphic task instructions (GTI""s) to control the display system and the input interactive device. The generated graphic task instructions are directed through an interaction handler which directs the GTI""s to the processor as well as to a modem for transmission over the narrow band communications link to one or more similar terminals. The interaction handler receives GTI""s from the other terminals which are also processed by the processor to control the display system.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,206 patent discloses a system which includes a host computer having mass storage facilities together with a plurality of video display terminals having editing capabilities. Facilities are provided so that each editing terminal may communicate with the host computer which then downloads a control program into the terminal and is stored in the terminal""s main memory. Data to be displayed at the terminal is downloaded from the host computer and, in addition, data may also be entered by a local keyboard for display and editing purposes. Each terminal is a processor driven terminal with a common bus architecture and performs various functions in accordance with the control program downloaded from the host computer. The terminal may display text obtained from one or more input sources on different areas of a common display screen. The teat in the different areas may be scrolled and edited independently of each other.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patents.
The multiple-access computer monitoring system is designed to allow an operator access to multiple documents, templates, and reference materials simultaneously and independent of one another. The system is operated while working in the applications created for a Unix, Windows 95, Windows 98, Windows NT or MS/DOS environment.
In its most basic form and function, the system functions in combination with a central processing unit (CFU) that operates a primary computer monitor. A means is provided for electrically connecting and a means for structurally attaching to the primary computer monitor at least a first secondary computer monitor. The first secondary computer monitor is also operated by the CPU and can be selectively operated independently or simultaneously with the primary computer monitor. In a preferred embodiment, the system further includes a second secondary computer monitor that is also operated by the CPU. In the preferred embodiment, the primary computer monitor and the first and second secondary computer monitors can each be selectively operated independently or simultaneously.
The electrically connecting means is accomplished by a cable assembly which attaches on one end to the primary computer monitor, the first secondary computer monitor and the second secondary computer monitor. The other end of the cable assembly attaches to a set of video cards which are located within and operated by the CPU.
The system is designed to allow an operator access to multiple pages on separate monitors at the same time. This feature allows the operator to view, operate and work on three pages simultaneously and without interruption. For example, if the operator requires assistance form the HELP menu, the system allows for visual access to the menu without having to evacuate the primary computer monitor. Additionally, the operator is able to bring the HELP menu topics to either the first or second secondary computer monitors, without interference, by a simple manual or mouse code. Thus the operator is able to access the HELP menu information and continue to work on the present document which is visible on the primary computer monitor.
If the user needs to visually scan other pages from other files the system allows these other pages and/or files to be placed on either the first or second secondary monitors. Again, the operator is able to copy or edit any page desired, while keeping the original document intact and without having to exit or close the primary computer monitor to find the information desired.
The first and second secondary computer monitors can be easily adapted to an existing primary computer monitor. However, a console design is disclosed which integrates the primary computer monitor with the first and second secondary monitors. The console design features an extracting and retracting assembly that operates the first and/or the second secondary screens. The assembly can be designed to be operated manually or electrically.
In view of the above disclosure, it is the primary object of the invention to design and produce a multiple-access computer monitoring system which allows the simultaneous or independent viewing of data on either a primary computer monitor, a first secondary computer monitor or a second secondary computer monitor.
In addition to the primary object of the invention it is also an object of the invention to design and product a multiple-access computer monitoring system that:
can be easily used by anyone versed in computer usage,
allows a primary operator and three other operators to see each other while video conferencing from four different locations,
can be used with a variety of software operating systems,
can be used with various types and technologies of computer monitors,
allows up to three full size pages of documents and/or drawings to be reviewed simultaneously,
can increase productivity.
allows past, present and future financial data to be reviewed simultaneously,
allows up to three searches to be conducted on one screen without losing the data on the other two screens,
is reliable and relatively maintenance free, and
is cost effective from both a consumer""s and manufacturer""s point of view.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.